Laughing Because It Hurts To Cry
by Shot's of the One
Summary: S5! AU/ Post Suicide Squad AU- It's been ten years since she'd left Beacon Hills, five since she'd spoken to her father. After a devastating loss she finds herself back in her hometown, facing the the pack and unwanted memories. Can Beacon Hills handle the Queen of the Gotham underground, and who is is now? Fem!Stiles (My version of claw06's story so give them some love will you?)
1. It's Finally Over

Chapter 1 It's Finally Over

(Harley's P.O.V)

It's fucking over with and we have won we saved the city and now it was finally over, Waller is dead, no batman in sight and the worst of the worst are now free and nothing can stop us!

"We did it!" Boomerang laughs with a few members of the squad I turn to say something to Flag but my smile drops as I can feel jealousy claw at my insides as I watch Flag and his girlfriend.

"That should be me and my Mista J." I growl under my breath as Flag kisses June and hold her close to him in his arms before I pocket my gun with a narrowed gaze at the happy couple. My dear Puddin' is now taken from me and I am once again all alone in this big and cruel world.

'You are never alone my dear kit.' The one voice that has been with me the longest rumbles lowly within my mind causing me to shiver lightly, I knew it almost as well as I know my own voice.

"Let's Party!" I barely hear, this voice had been my one constant companion for well over a decade now and only my Puddin' knew the true extent of the pain that this voice had put me through.

"You doing alright Dollface?" Deadshot asks me as he places a hand on my shoulder, he has a look of worry, his dark eyes are soft in a way that remind me of that life, of two men in particular.

"Harley?" I hear Flag ask with a tone of worry as I fight to not let a snarl leave my lips before I force my gaze away from the group, I control my breathing before I give them a forced smile.

"I'm fine guys." I tell them but the words are a lie they nearly always have been a lie that I've told they nod, taking them for what they were but kind enough to not to ask me about it at least.

"If ya say so." Croc says before Deadshot turns to face Flag, who is watching us all with gratitude lining his features at the fact that had just we saved his girlfriend and the whole words also.

"What now Flag?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as we all make our way over to hear from him ourselves what is gonna happen to the lot of us and weather we have to go back to prison.

"Yeah Flag? What happens to us now that the job is over with and if you dare to say prison then I'll kill ya right here, right now solider boy!" I decide to add my two cents into the chat between both Deadshot and Flag with a dark and insane laugh leaving my slightly parted blood red lips.

"What happens now?" He repeats with a raised eyebrow as he pulls his little girlfriend closer to him and I can hear the Nogitsune growl within my mind at the perfect little sight before me.

"Yeah that's what we just asked ya Flag." I say with a light growl and an eye roll while I look at my nails in a rather bored fashion before I pick up my bat and rest it up against my shoulder.

"Harls… play nice will you? We do not need you to piss Flag off or cause any trouble at the moment." Deadshot tells me from over his shoulder and I narrow my eyes at him as he has no idea of what I could do to him and most before he even notices it happening to him at all.

"You don't tell me what to do… no one does anymore." I mutter under my breath with a scoff in my voice as I have a look around to see if I can steal anything of use to me for a later time.

"Anyway… I have been offered presidential pardons for all of you for your services, Waller is dead though so we will need to head back to base to go over the details but besides that you are free." I freeze in shock before I turn around to face Flag to make sure that I had heard him right.

"You being serious right now Flag? You ain't shitting us at the moment with the fact that we are truly free now?" Boomerang asks with a raised eyebrow as he looks over at Flag in shock as well and who could blame him as I am having a hard time believing him and I've seen some shit.

"I truly mean it guys, you all are now free to do as you please." He says as we all stare at him still in shock of what he told us… he seriously has to be joking with us right? I study his face just in case that he is lying to us but all I can see in his expression is pure honesty… we are all free.

"Even my Puddin'?" I ask him with a soft hopeful tone in my voice and Flag sends me a soft look very similar to Deadshot's one from just before and I really want to kill him for that stupid look.

"Harls…" Deadshot starts to say with a tone of voice just as soft as Flags, I growl at them and I am pretty sure that my eyes glow an unnatural colour but I don't care I hate that look I'm getting.

"Shut up Floyd, I need to know if I was able to get him free as well!" I growl at him before I take a deep breath to calm myself down a little as now is not the time to lose my temper at them.

"Yeah… him too Harls, he is free." A weight lifts in my chest, if only for a second after hearing that coming from Flag I had managed to help my Mista J even if he isn't here to see it with me.

"You're free now Mista J, you're free at last." I mutter with a single tear slipping down my cheek as we all follow after Flag out of the ruined station just as a plane drops down to pick us up.

"I never thought I would see the day that I am free while Zoe is still a little girl." Floyd says as we all climb into the large aircraft before it takes off into the sky and away from the wrecked city.

"So we us being free does that include our records being cleared and non-existent?" I ask him as I think over what I will do with my life now that I am free with records clear if they are included.

"Yeah they are it's like you lot will have never existed in the criminal world." Flag says and I grin at hearing this all the while try to ignore the tiny but familiar spark of warmth in my chest.

"So you're all free now." Flag's girlfriend says with a smile, freedom I have longed for it ever since I was thrown in Belle Reve two years previous and it was finally in my grasp after so long.

"Yeah and it feels great!" Boomerang laughs and while it's true that we are all free we still have a stipulation and it is that in the case of another metahuman attack is we return to fight again.

"You weren't in prison though!" It was a stipulation that I have no problem agreeing with, especially since I regained a family in my new teammates, one that will hopefully not leave me alone.

"What will people do now? What is the plan of action?" Deadshot asks us all interested, I think it over… I can't go back to Gotham there is just too many memories and way too much pain.

"That is an interesting question and I never really thought about it before." Boomerang says with a shrug of the shoulders before he goes through what he had managed to steal from the fight.

"I don't doubt that any of you have truly thought of what would happen after ever getting out of that place am I right?" Flag asks and we all nod in agreement to his words as I know that I have thought of ways to get out but thanks to Griggs I couldn't really do anything. If I go back to Gotham City right now I would lose what little sanity that I have left without my Joker there with me.

"Don't know…" I mutter as I envision the city burning down to the ground as I laugh at the screams of the people burning also, he was my anchor and now he is taken away from me for good.

"When do you ever have a stable thought in that head of yours, Harls?" Croc asks me for the first time after a while gaining the rest of the squad's laughter along with his own at the question.

'Back when that Alpha trusted and loved you.' The Nogitsune whispers in my ears with a rather cruel undertone and I mentally growl back at it for bring up Scott after ten years of silence.

"Well…. If you have no plans they why don't you go back to your old hometown, Harls?" Fla… no Rick asks me with a raised eyebrow, if they are now my new family then I should start calling them by their first names and not by any other names they might have. I notice that he is holding up a medium sized folder with the words 'Top Secret' printed on the front of it in bright red ink.

"What do you mean by that Rick?" I ask him with my own eyebrow raised in confused on what he could possibly mean by going back to my hometown after being away for so long. I notice that the others all seem to watch us interested in where this could be going and so am I, in fact.

"Waller, had you under her watch long before you ever became the Queen of Gotham, Harls. She saw you as a real threat, especially after you continued to show up at nearly every strange crime scene in your hometown." I let a small smile grace my lips as I remember all the trouble that I had caused for my father and the fun adventures I had with all of my friends and my secret crush.

"That was only because of who I knew in town." I say with a deranged smile on my lips before I motion for him to continue on with the story much to the growing confusion of the squad.

"She put you on the list while you were in Eichen House, but she didn't find out you were Harleen Quintzel until after you were imprisoned here." Rick finishes explaining as I look between him and the innocent looking folder in his hands and for once all of the voices in my head are quiet.

"What you thinking in that head of yours?" George asks me I have missed my hometown fiercely, always have, but I do not want to leave my new friends, not so soon after my lovers' death.

"Of many things." I say to him with a large grin as I go over my options on the other hand, Gotham was the most interesting town in the country outside of my birth town. I knew that I would be restless and bored like hell anywhere else in the world… until an idea hit me and I grinned.

"Oh oh…" Floyd laughs jokingly as they al notice my large and dangerous grin on my blood red lips before I poke my tongue out at him rather childish gaining even more laughs from the squad.

"What do you guys think about moving to Beacon Hills with me? I hear that the weather is great, there is a lot of death and maiming, oh and animal attacks. The animal attacks are important we shouldn't forget about those." I ask them all with a smile on my face as they share a look with each other, my heart pounds fiercely in my chest maybe they didn't feel the pull like I do?

"Of course you focus on the killings that happen there over everything else." Rick mutters as we watch the others continue to think over the offer I made them… maybe they won't come with me after all I don't want to be alone again, Floyd is the first to smile at me and the others all follow after.

"Well I am game to come along with you and who knows maybe the change will be good for me and Zoe as we could use some time outside of Gotham. We deserve to enjoy ourselves some and you can show us around the place as you grew up there?" He says with a short nod of the head at me and I can now feel as if I can breathe a little bit better at that as I give him a smile in return. I do not have to be alone when I go back to face the past and that includes the pack… it will be fun to watch all of their reactions to seeing me once again after all of these years of nothing at all.

"I have got nothin' better to do plus, I hear that there is a nice little jewellery store in Los Angeles, so why not? I'm in." George says with a shrug of the shoulders and a grin on his face next to him is Tatsu, she seems to be thinking it over a little before she nods her head with a smile also.

"I will come as I have heard of the many myths that are surrounding Beacon Hills." She says before I look over at Waylon who has a small frown on his face and I think I know what his issue is.

"There is a really large lake on the reserve that you will be able live in." I say with a smile and that frown of his turns into a large grin as he nods his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright then it should be better than the sewers under Gotham City." Rick chuckles at us all rather fondly as he has an arm around the waist of his girlfriend who I believe is also his fiancée?

"I'm retiring in two weeks. Y'all look for a place that we can live in Beacon Hills alright?" He asks us and we all nod as that seems to be the best plan of action that we have at the moment.

"We don't need two weeks to look for a place! I know Beacon Hills like I know my own mind and the reserve will be the best place for all of us to live… I might need to fight the owner for it but what's a girl to do?" I say with a large fox like grin as I think over the possibility of fighting Derek and possibly the pack for the land but with the squad it'll be easy to take it from them.

"So anyway… you guys want to meet my baby girl before we do anything else?" Floyd asks us with a smirk and I nod my head with a wild giggle leaving me as I have heard so much about her.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Pretty please?!" I ask him as I bounce up and down in my seat just as we land back on the ground outside of the building that has given us all our freedom out of prison.

"Sure Harls, come on I'm sure that Zoe would want to meet you as well as she's heard all about you from on the news." Floyd says with a laugh leaving him, we all get out and watch the chopper leave us on the ground, I wave up to the others and Rick waves back at us with a small smile.

"We'll see you all in two weeks." We hear Rick call out to us before the chopper is gone, I turn to Floyd with a bright smile before I let him lead the way to where his little girl is at the moment.

"Oh really? Then maybe untie Harley could tell her a story or two?" I say as I rest my bat over my shoulders with a raised eyebrow up at Floyd… I've always been short and at times I hate it.

"Yeah… I don't think so not at least until she is sixteen." Floyd says with arms crossed and a sarcastic tone of voice that makes me pout lightly at him before I shrug it off with a laugh.

"It was worth a shot." I say with a shrug of the shoulders as we go down the quiet and abandoned street… maybe I should do something with my hair before we leave for my hometown?

"Yeah well, you will have to do much better than that." Floyd says to me with a light laugh leaving him just as we head up the stairs towards the apartment of his ex-wife I think? I listen closely through the door and I realise that only one person is in the apartment and it's a young child.

"There is only one person within." I tell him, he looks at me with a slightly confused look before we enter the empty looking apartment but I know better, I listen for any sound any at all.

"Zoe?" Floyd calls out and instantly a pair of footsteps come running towards us and a little girl jumps into Floyd's waiting arms with a smile on her face as he hugs him around the neck.

"Daddy! It's really you!" The little girl who looks a bit like Floyd says with a giggle leaving her while Floyd spins her around in his arms with a smile of his own on his lips as he holds her close.

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you so much." He says and I feel that same jealously from earlier claw at the insides of my stomach again as I watch the happy father, daughter duo before me.

"I've missed you too daddy, so, so much." The little girl who has to be named Zoe says, I clear my throat gaining the attention of the two back onto me and Floyd gives me a sheepish look.

"Sorry… Zoe this is Harley a friend of mine and the three of us plus some other friends will be moving to a small town in two weeks as we are all free." Floyd says to her with a smile and I can't help but to smile with excitement pumping threw my blood at the thought of what will happen in about two weeks. I'm going back home after so long my smile sharpens into the deadly grin that my Puddin' had oh so dearly loved, the Pack wouldn't know what hit it... purrfect.


	2. Home Again

Chapter 2 Home Again

(Noah's P.O.V)

I just got off the phone and I can't help the smile that makes its way on to my face, I see Parrish and some of the other deputies all look at me with a raised eyebrow as I enter the station.

"Morning all!" I say I must have a large smile and my eyes might have a bright gleam as well so I don't blame them as I haven't smiled like this in years. Ever since Stiles had stopped calling about five years previous in fact and so we all had assumed that my baby girl Stiles was in fact dead.

"Sir?" It had taken about half of the BHPD to stop me from falling back into the bottle like it did with my first wife, Stiles mother. They had managed to succeed but getting me to smile was like pulling teeth, unless you were Melissa McCall… well McCall-Stilinski my beloved second wife.

"She's alive, Ally. My baby girl is coming back home to me and I get to hold her in my arms one more time!" I say to her with a large grin still on my face that most of the station returns with their own smiles, I wonder how she's been after all this time and what she has been doing.

"Really? You mean it Stiles is coming back home? Good we missed her and all the trouble she help caused as it made life interesting." Ally says with a laugh leaving her and I have to agree that life here has been not as interesting as it would have been if Stiles was still here with us in town.

"You can say that again Ally from what I remember about young Stiles there would never be a dull moment here… too bad she had to leave though." Jordan says from his desk with a sad look and I can't believe that the pack… no that 'Scott' betrayed her like that and after everything.

"So when is she coming or are you gonna leave us in the dark?" Ally asks with a hand on her hip and a sassy tone that reminds me so much of Stiles that before today it would've hurt... badly.

"She will be her in a day or two with a few friends and they'll be living on the old reserve not that far from my place." I say to them and I can't help but think that would be amusing to watch, Jordan raises an eyebrow at me in confusion as he has meet Derek and knows what he is like.

"There has to be more to this than that Sheriff, this is Stiles we are talking about here." Jordan asks with most of the station agree with him on that and I had a feeling I would be asked that.

"Well she had also wanted to make sure that I have been keeping to the diet that she set for me before she left… and I quote 'just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can slack off on your diet'." I say gaining a few sneakers from my officers and I let out a soft sigh leaving me, my little girl can be such a bossy person at times when it comes to caring about those that she loves.

"As if anyone would help you go against it or go against her when she wanted to be fierce." Ally says with a shake of her head and I have to agree Stiles could be scary when she wanted to be.

"But all of that aside Ally, she's coming home, my baby is truly coming back home to me." I tell her before I enter my office and I take a seat at my old desk with a large almost painful smile on my lips but I do not care at all as I am unable to wait to see Stiles within these next few days.

 _(Harley's P.O.V - Flashback)_

 _"Harleen isn't my real name you know." I mutter to my lover as we relax in the penthouse, he hums softly, running a callous hand down my back gently. I loved it when he is like this, his chaos had calmed down to a nice gentle lull that only I ever got to see from the crowd king of crime._

 _"Joker isn't my name either." He says with a laugh as I roll my eyes with a fond smile on my face I love how calm and perfect this is and how it is unlike to what my life was like before Mista J._

 _"I never would have guessed that Joker wasn't your real name." I respond with a light sarcastic giggle in my voice that sounds almost innocent and naïve but we both know the real truth._

 _"Tell me your name then? If it's not Harleen then what is it?" He orders with a curious look in his blue-green eyes, I can feel my cheeks flush at how the order reminds me of Scott a little bit._

 _"My real name is Mieczysława, Mieczysława Stilinski... but everyone just called me Stiles as it was a rather difficult name to pronounce." I say with a light uncaring shrug of the shoulders as I watch for his reaction to hearing my real birth name after all this time we have spent together._

 _"You're polish?" He asks as he stares down at me causing my light pink blush to darken a little bit more as I look away from his gaze with a small pout on my lips as well… too much like Scott._

 _"Yeah, I'm polish." I say as I mentally shake my head of any thought concerning Scott or the rest of the pack, as last I hear they accepted both Derek and Peter back with open arms and smiles._

 _"Mieczysława," He purrs out and I let a gasp out as his breath ghosts across my throat. "My name is Alexander. Alexander Hale." He tells me before my head shoots up in shock with wide eyes._

 _"Any relation to Derek and Peter Hale?" I ask with hope that it meant nothing at all but my hopes left as he raised an eyebrow in a move that told me he couldn't not be related to the pair._

 _"You know both my nephew and brother?" He asks me and that confirmed my thoughts, why did my Mista J have to be a part of that fucking family… although it does make sense in a way I guess._

 _"You can say that I have had my fair share of run in's with the pair of them over the course of my young life…" I say with my arms crossed over my chest and a soft growl as I remember all the times I've run into either Peter or Derek along with when they managed to get Scott to trust them._

 _"You're mine." He growls as he pulls me closer against him and I let out a soft giggle at the feeling of being wanted and needed by someone that I care about unlike back home with the pack._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

I let out a soft sigh just we are pass the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign, a soft giggle leaves me as I see the adjustments that has been made to the sign thanks to the supernatural fights here.

"Aunt Harley, are you alright? You seem a bit sad…" I glance over at Zoe who is in the back seat along with most of the squad while Rick and I are in the front with a small smile and light nod.

"Yeah don't worry Zoe baby Aunt Harley is alright." I tell her before I look back at the road from the passenger side seat, over the past two weeks I've gotten really close to Zoe. I can feel my old nurturing instincts flooding back every time Zoe and I are together… I see her as my own kit.

"You sure? Maybe Zoe is right… you have been quieter than normal…" June asks with a worried tone that has most of the squad agreeing with her, I give them all a rather comforting smile.

"Where was is this house that we'll all be living in now again, Harls?" Rick asks me with a curious tone of voice and a raised eyebrow from behind the steering wheel and I let out a soft sigh.

"It would be a lot easier if you just let me drive as I know this town better than any of you do." I say to him with a light eye roll as I begin to lean over so that I can take the wheel from him.

"NO! We are fine as we are, ok Harley." The car is filled with shouts of worry at me, making me pout in a childishly way as I sit back down in my seat with arms crossed over my chest.

"Fine… It's the big house next to one with the police cruiser in the driveway." I point out to them as we get close to my childhood home that has had a lot of good and bad memories for me.

"Wait… we'll be living next door to the sheriff?!" June gasps at me and I just giggle as Rick pulls up into the driveway with said Sheriff standing in front of the garage door, waiting for us.

"Daddy!" I call out with a laugh as I jump out of the car while it's still moving to the worried shots of my friends but I don't care as I tackle my beloved father with a large and suffocating hug.

"Stiles! Oh how I've missed you, baby girl." My father says as he caught me with practiced eased, his arms strong and sure as they embraced me around the waist. For the first time in weeks, I feel like I could exhale and not have to worry about the voices in my head always talking too loud.

"I missed you too, so much." I say as I nuzzle into his embrace with watery eyes before I pull back as I can hear the others park the car, they get out to make their way over to the pair of us.

"I love you Stiles." My father mutters with a soft smile on his lips before I pull out of his embrace fully with a smile of my own as I stand beside my new friends… and maybe be my new pack?

"These are my friends, dad. We have Floyd, George, June, Rick, Waylon, and Tatsu." I point to each person as I say their name before i pick up Zoe with ease and she hugs me back lightly.

"And this sweet angel?" He asks as he motions to Zoe, she gives him a bright smile that reminds me of how I would smile not only to him but to Scott when he was proud or called me angel.

"This is Zoe she's Floyd's daughter and isn't she just the sweetest little thing you ever did see?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow as I mentally shake my head to get the Alpha out of it. My dad looks over my new friends with an almost bored look not blinking an eye at Waylon's looks.

"You just couldn't make any normal friends when you left Beacon Hills could you Stiles? C'mon inside, you owe me an explanation for the five years of radio silence and the rest of you, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Beacon Hills." My dad says with a sigh and I grin up at him before we all follow him towards the house, I notice that besides Rick they are all shocked at this info.

"We better not keep my dad waiting for too long come on… you better trust me on that ok." I say as I walk away with a small wink back at them as I enter my old home. I really do hope that maybe Beacon Hills will not only become home to me once again but a home to my friends as well.

(Noah's P.O.V)

I was no religious man with what has happened in this town, I never went to church or ever prayed but as I hold my baby girl in my arms, I felt like that maybe I should thank God for her return.

"I love you dad… you know that right?" Stiles mutters with a sad tone as she curls closer to me, and I found myself wondering what had happened to her while she was away from home. She is thin, not dangerously so but she is far too light for someone around her age but then again she was always lighter and thinner than other people would be her age... it's just Stiles being her.

"I like what you've done with your hair." I say to her softly as I notice that her long thick hair is mahogany like my wife's own but Stile's hair has platinum blonde highlights running all through it and the ends are also dyed a bright blue and a bright pink that mix together in her high ponytail.

"Thanks… I thought it was time for a change." She says as I look over the collage of tattoos marring her pale skin, almost hiding the unfamiliar too-light scars from my keen wandering gaze. I have to say that my baby has changed, I take a seat in my favorite recliner, cradling her in my lap.

"Talk to me, sweetie. What happened while you were away?" I ask her in a soft tone as she looks up at me from her seat, and I swear I can see flecks of green in her light amber brown eyes.

"I changed my name. I had used my middle name and mama's maiden name. I took my classes online and I even managed to get my associates then powered through my doctorates… I didn't mean to lose contact, daddy I promise." She says with a soft tone and it sounds as if there is a whimper undertone within it, I let out a soft sigh as I hug my only daughter rather close to me.

"I know baby and I'm not mad ok Stiles, I'm not mad." I tell her and she nods her head before a dangerous smile crossed her lips, even as her eyes had softened and her body relaxed also.

"I did my residency at Arkham Asylum back in Gotham City and I fell in love. He… oh, he was so beautiful and oh so broken dad just like me, we fitted together perfectly." Stiles says to me with a soft tone as a single tear slides down her cheek and land on the floor next to my chair.

"Oh… Stiles." I mutter as I watch her take a deep breathe to calm herself down enough to not burst into tears and that's something that Stiles always refused to do, cry in front of others.

"He showed me what a broken Scott would look like and he was all mine." My heart clenches painfully in my chest, waring with my mild confusion that her words had managed to stir up. I find myself hoping that she hadn't suffered through the same pain that I had with her mother.

"Oh, sweetie… I'm sorry." I say as I realise that my hopes were all in vain as the look in her eyes is the same as mine when I lost her mother all those years ago… whoever he was… he's dead.

"I'll live through this… I promise." She says with a soft smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes but I don't push her about it as I am curious to know more about what she's been up to lately.

"So where have you been these last ten years?" I ask as her mood does a one eighty and she smiles at me, if I wasn't use to her mood changes then I would have been a bit more worried.

"Prison." She says with a shrug of the shoulders as I look down at her hoping against hope that she is pulling my leg but she is grinning brightly as if it was something to be really proud of.

"Prison really?" I ask her with a deadpan look that used to have some effect on her but it seems that her time away has made her immune to the father deadpan look… that's just great.

"Yep, I was in a prison called Belle Reve. It's the worst prison in the country for the baddest of the bad, Mandy pulled us out to use us for her own needs then witchy killed her." She says as she nods her head with a childlike smile on her face before something manic sharpens her smile.

"There is more to this little story of yours isn't there, Stiles?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow and a soft tone of voice as I watch my daughter get lost within her own dark and twisted thoughts.

"Killed her dead, Ricky then got us all pardoned so now we are all free with no records." I stare at her, taking in the mania in her eyes along with the sharp smile on her face. I knew that whatever she had done in the past to earn a prison sentence wasn't something that I should know.

"I'm glade that you're home." I say, she had always been this way manic bordering on sociopathic and seeing her be herself without all of those masks she tended to wear…it was relieving. I know that it shouldn't have been but it was and I knew that The Pack was in for a big surprise if they thought that she was gonna come crawling back to them after everything that happened.

"It's good to be back home after all this time… I can't wait to cause trouble for the pack the only way that I know how." She says with that dangerous smirk on her lips again… yeah the pack will definitely be in for a huge surprise when they see Stiles again.


	3. Scott Regrets What Happened

Chapter 3 Scott Regrets What Happened

(Noah's P.O.V)

"Wait… you and Mama McCall finally got married? It's about fucking time!" Stiles laughs out in pure joy as I smile warmly at her reaction to my marriage with her former best friend's mum.

"Yeah and just because you are an adult now doesn't mean I have to put up with your swearing missy." I say to her as I lean back in my chair, it's been about three hours since I have been united with my baby girl again so I find myself learning more and more about her as time goes on.

"Sorry about that dad." She mutters with a sheepish grin, her friends who had joined us about an hour ago, seem to fit in with her better than the pack ever had, and it was really great to see.

"It's alright honey." I say, around them she smiles and cackles but her nurturing instincts are also in full effect, merging strangely well with the mania she was known for here and in Gotham.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Harley?" George jokes gaining laughs from around the room since Stiles continuously made sure they were comfortably here with us.

"Just 'cause you love the bitchy me, doesn't mean this isn't me either Boomer." She says with a wink and a laugh before she continues what she was doing before he had made the joke. She goes around refilling people's drinks and snacks, in general tries to make everyone comfortable.

"No… I know how to act around that crazy bitch." George scoffs at her playfully as I notice that her friends all avoid mentioning her spouse, something I am immensely grateful about. A light barely there hum draws me from my thoughts and I find her staring at the clock in thought.

"What time does she get off at again?" Stiles asks me with a raised eyebrow and I wonder what is going through that head of hers now… I look down at my watch to have a look at the time.

"She should be here in about thirty minutes… why what are you planing Stiles?" I tell her and her eyes light up as a squeal leaves her lips before she picks up the little girl of the group Zoe.

"Come on Zo-Zo, Auntie Harley is gonna teach ya how to cook. Guys stay with my dad, if anything and I mean anything happens to him then I can't promise that I'll behave." Stiles says with a large toothy grin as her eyes flash a dangerous golden colour, her friends shudder before nodding.

"Go play Harls. Nothing will happen, promise." The oldest of the group Rick says to her with a calming hand on her shoulder, Stiles stares at them, then giggles as she goes to the kitchen.

"What would ya like to learn to cook first Zoe? We can make anything you want." Stiles asks the young girl in her arms with a large smile on her lips before they disappear from our sight.

"Your daughter's bloody crazy, mate. You do know that right?" George says to me with a raised eyebrow, I look over the group of criminals before me… Stiles always did love the broken.

"Oh I do know." I snort as no one knows how crazy Stiles can get but me and even I doubt I know the full extent of my daughter's craziness and they run long before she left for Gotham City.

"And you're the sheriff, so I bet it was fun dealing with her and all the trouble she had caused for you by being just her." June says with a fond smile on her lips and I can't help but to agree.

"You have no idea… but I know that if you're anything like my Stiles, then you're all are set in your ways. All I ask of you is that you don't cause any trouble in town and that 'you don't get caught if you do'." I say to the group of cons sitting before me with a smile on my lips, they all smile back at me with eyes gleaming and I can see how they manage to handle my daughter so easily.

"No real promises there but we will try." Floyd says with a smile, they are all damaged, some are more so than others but they all know how to mask it so that they can function in society.

"That's all I ask." I say, I can tell that even the soldier and his girlfriend, while they're not criminals themselves, carries darkness that had hurt them. The same darkness that most of society would shied away from but Stiles goes hunting for it so it was really easy to see how she found them.

"Liking this place already." Waylon jokes and my resolve strengthens as these people have been through hell and back, so I'll do everything in my power to make Beacon Hills a home to them.

(Scott's P.O.V)

The pack and I are just hanging around in my yard ever since mum moved in with my step-dad this place has been quiet… has been for a while no matter how many of us are here together.

"Hey, Scott you ok over there?" I am bought out of my thoughts at the sound of Malia asking me that question with the rest of the pack watching me with worried looks in their eyes… I hate it.

"Yeah I'm fine guys, just thinking that's all…" I say to them with a small smile and they all seem to accept my answer before they go back to whatever it was they were all doing beforehand.

"Thinking about what?" Kira asks me with a light curious tone in her voice as she takes a seat next to me on the back porch, as I watch over the rest of the pack enjoying themselves.

"Oh you know things…" I tell her with a shrug before I trail off at the end of that sentence and she gives me a knowing look that says she doesn't by it, I pull my knees up against me.

"Things or Stiles?" She asks, I have to hold in a whimper at the mention of my best friend… I should have listened to her side of the story instead I was an ass and kicked her out of the pack. The utter heart break that was on her face at what I said to her will always be seared in my mind.

"I should've believed her but instead I listened to Theo…" I say with a soft sigh, it's been ten years since that night but it still feels so fresh but the loss of Stiles had really broken the sheriff. If it wasn't for my mum being there for him these past few years then he would be dead by now.

"Scott… you need to stop tormenting yourself for what happened that night." Kira says with a soft sympathetic tone in her voice and I hate it as it was my fault for Stiles… my Stiles being gone. I still have the hand written note that she left me to find when I got home after the short fight.

 _Dear Scotty,  
I had a feeling that this would happen so I wrote this letter beforehand... I can't do this anymore Scott._ _Theo was right about me, I've got more blood on my hands than anyone else in this whole pack, but still… I just can't watch you be all buddy-buddy with him. So I'm leaving Beacon Hills and I hope that you enjoy your life with creepy Theo along with the pack. I love you Scott so I leave you a gift to remember me; your locked away memories… I really do love you as you will always be my Scott and Alpha. Love your Stiles._ The moment I finished reading that all of the memories that where locked away came back and I spent the night crying my heart out. Why did I have Stiles seal them away only to cause all that heartache for herself as she watched me date both Alison then Kira and Stiles had been there for me through it all no matter what?

"But it was my fault Kira… I pushed her away." I tell her when Theo revealed his true colours to us we all realised that Stiles had been right the entire time about him. So we went out to look for her everywhere that we could possibly think of but we had no such luck ever finding her.

"You weren't the only one from what I heard about when I came back from the Skinwalkers… the others didn't try to talk sense into to about the fight so the whole pack is at fault." Kira says with a hand in my shoulder in comfort and while that might be true most of the blame is mine.

"I guess I just wish that I could go back and have a chance to make it right with her and to be the best friend that she deserves." I tell Kira with a soft sigh leaving my lips as I look over the happy pack before me and it doesn't look right without Stiles making some crazy sarcastic remark. Derek makes his way over with a light frown on his face and I wonder what could be the matter?

"Get dressed, the Sheriff wants us over for dinner at eight." We all stare at him in pure confusion on what he could mean by that… dinner with my step-dad after all these years? When he got back here he had found the pack in a mess and Stiles gone he so pulled us all back together again.

"Why would the Sheriff what us over after all this time? I mean he hasn't spoken to us outside of the supernatural in years so doesn't this seem a little weird?" I ask as I get up from the porch and make my way over to the rest of the pack with a raised eyebrow and some agree with me.

(Derek's P.O.V)

"Scott makes a fair point, Derek after what happened…" Lydia trails off unsure on how to finish that sentence, I had come back to Beacon Hills about two years after Stiles had left town. I was a bit confused at first but when Theo revealed that he only wanted to bring back the void the others eyes widen and begin to water as they realised something and it had to do with Stiles I'm sure.

"I know Lydia but maybe this is about some supernatural issue that he needs our help with and this is the only way he can tell us about it?" I say with a slight unsure tone of voice, the others all share unsure looks and I myself find that unlikely as he blames this pack for what happened.

"You know that is highly unlikely as he blames us for why Stiles left and the only reason he started talking to me at all is because he married my mother." Scott says with his arms crossed over his chest and all of the others look away in shame that they had not trusted their friend better.

"I understand that Scott but we need to know why." I say with a slightly narrow gaze at the young Alpha before me, yes he might be a big reason for why she left but so was I in a way as well. I had dated her a little and when I realised that I had strong feelings for her I ran as I didn't want to be like Kate and yet it felt like that was exactly what I was doing, so I had left the pack behind.

"You only say that because you weren't here so you have no fault in what happened." Scott growls at me with a look in his eyes that reminds me of Stiles when she got angry. When I left I didn't warn her or anything I just… left the place I had called home until I came back two years later.

"That is not true! I loved Stiles and I feel as if this is also my fault as I could have stopped all of this from happening!" I say with a growl of my own as my eyes flash blue, Scott's eyes widen with what seems to be hurt and anger swimming in his eyes and it seems to be directed right at me.

"Stop it! The both of you, Scott get a hold of yourself and you Derek understand that we all loved Stiles in our own way so this fighting is getting us nowhere." Scott is about to say something else to me but Hayden steps up between us with a pointed glare at the two of us as she says this.

"Ok then… anyway we should probably find out what he wants right?" Liam asks as he comes over to stand by his girlfriend and places an arm around Hayden's waist with a raised eyebrow.

"Liam has a point we need to know what is going on so let's find out what the good Sheriff wants from us." My uncle says with a large grin on his lips as we all go to get ready for dinner.

(Narrator's P.O.V – **At the Same Time** )

"What did you just say?" The Joker asks with a narrow gaze as he stares down at the three trembling men standing before him. Aaron Kissinger swallows thickly at the low, dark growl that leaves the King of Gotham's underground. Like most of the Jokers goons and lackey's, they had believed that the man was dead and as such, they were paying gravely for that small mistake.

"Um… ah… you see..." One of the three starts to say before he falls down with a hole in his head, the Clown Prince of crime had just waltzed into the building of the club early that morning.

"I'll only ask you one more time. WHERE IN BLOODY HELL IS MY QUEEN!?" He yells out at the remaining two goons before him and that morning he acted as if nothing had ever happened. His mad blue eyes were blazing when he failed to find his queen among those that greeted him.

'Where are you Harley…?' Aaron mentally praises as no one had seen the woman ever since her arrest, only hearing rumours of her being released. It had so many of them all wondering why she had not returned back here to the club if she was indeed released and free from prison.

"I'm waiting." The Joker growls out, Harley is the only one with the power to sway The Joker's temper, the only one that was able to stay his wrath, she was his period and it's well known. That being said, Aaron hated being one of the three that was picked to give the man the news of her vanishing, especially with how erratic his emotions were whenever the woman was involved.

"The… reason… uh…" The second guy with Aaron starts to speak in a nervous stutter hoping to stay alive before he is cut off with a gunshot to the chest killing him instantly. If you mess with Harley Quinn then you incite the infamous and dangerous mania that the Joker is known for.

"Sh… she n… never came b… back, sir. No one had seen her and our contact says that her team had never returned to Belle Reve either." Aaron stutters out really hoping to stay alive and make it back home where he can relax without fear of dieing at least for until tomorrow morning.

"Well you better find her then." Joker growls out and for a moment his eyes seem to flash a bright and very violent crimson. "NOW!" Aaron flees the room rather quickly, fear races through him as they had to find her and soon. They just had to if not… well then Gotham would not remain standing, whoever had said that love would help the Joker, they were oh so wrong.


	4. Stiles Is That You?

Chapter 4 Stiles Is That You?

(Harley's P.O.V)

 _Dinner at eight. It is important._ I lightly frown at my father's phone in my hand with my heart racing once I realise what I had just done… I texted the pack and invited them over for dinner!

"What have I just done…?" I mutter I had stolen the phone during our hug on a stupid childish whim to cause trouble, wondering when he would notice that I had in fact taken it from him.

"Auntie Harley? You ok?" Zoe asks confused, when my father didn't notice, I recklessly decided to invite the pack over, the whispers in my mind had seem to drive me closer to that decision.

"I'm fine Zoe, I promise… why don't you go hang out with your dad? I'll call you once these cookies are done so that you can have one, ok." I say to her with a loving and caring smile that she seems to return full force before gets up and she leaves the kitchen to go looking for her father.

"Oh, daddy!" Zoe calls out with a childish tone in her voice and a skip in her step, I am taunted with the words that I had heard from the pack so often. The taunts are followed with reminders that other than my new pseudo family and my father that I was alone… and it was all my fault. My lips curl into a vicious snarl at that, hand reaches for my gun as if it could kill the thought dead.

"What is it Zoe?" I hear Floyd call out an answer to Zoe from the back yard just as the phone beeps in my hand letting me know that there is a reply from the pack, I look down at the text.

 _Yes sir. Everyone? – Hale._ I raise an eyebrow at the reply… it just seems so formal as if the pack or at least the Hales haven't really been talking with my father all this time that I've been gone.

 _Everyone._ I text back mentally wondering how big the pack might have gotten over these past few years and who might be in a relationship with who… I wonder if Scott is together with anyone.

 _We'll be there._ I shake my head of the thoughts about Scott as I read the response, a dangerous smirk lifts the corners of my lips and my light brown eyes flash brightly with malicious intent.

"This will be rather interesting…" I mutter with a dark and crazed giggle, Beacon hills has always bought out the best in me… and the worst, it seems like we will all be eating outside tonight.

"Are the cookies done yet Auntie Harley? I know you said you'd call me but I just can't wait!" Zoe says as she runs into the kitchen with a large smile on her face and I smile at her widely.

"Yes dear the cookies are done so why don't we take them out and you can start helping me make dinner?" I say and Zoe's eyes light up before she nods her head as she makes her way over as I get out the old cooking books that I had kept while I was here to see what we can make.

"Ok then!" Zoe says as I feel a large and very toxic smile makes its way onto my face as Zoe and I get started on making the large amount of food that will be needed for tonight's dinner party.

"Stiles…" I freeze in what I am doing as I hear my father's voice from the kitchen doorway, I turn around to see that he is leaning against the wall with arms crossed, I give him a fake smile.

"Heyyy Daddy-o, how is it going?" I greet him with a smile and he holds out his hand expectantly I give him a pout in response but hand the phone I my grasp with minimal to no fuss at all.

"What did you do?" My father asks as he pockets the phone with a raised eyebrow, I look up at him with wide eyes trying to make myself seem innocent... but he doesn't buy it one bit.

"Could you go and tell everyone that we will be having some company for dinner? We wouldn't want dear old Croc to get attacked by the pups when they get here, now would we Dad?" I ask with a giggle as I give up on the innocent act as it doesn't fool him one little bit… it never has.

"Stiles what did you do? Why did you have my phone with you just now and why is the pack coming over for dinner?" My father asks me with a soft sigh leaving his slightly parted lips.

"NOW!" I growl out at him with my eyes narrowed in a deadly gaze and my teeth are also bared at him, much like the wolves that I would ran around with in this town as a young teenager.

"Alright… alright but Stiles if they hurt you then I will shoot them no matter who it is." My father gives in with his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose, next to me Zoe giggles lightly at his words.

"My daddy can help you to shoot them!" She says as she shoots me, her surrogate aunt a worried look before turning to looking up at my father. He nods his head towards us and as he leaves the kitchen to do just as I asked of him we hear the front door open and close followed by a yell.

(Melissa's P.O.V)

"Noah!" I call out once I get in the house even though I should be used to it as the pack would pop into the house at least once a week with no notice it always when Noah was at work. He had a habit to take in strays off the street especially after Stiles vanished around ten years ago.

"Could you not yell so loud please?" I am asked as there are six strangers sitting in the living room with three different liquor bottles on the table even though we don't keep any alcohol here.

"Noah!" I call out once again as one of them, a timid brunette woman, flinches at the sound and another of the six newcomers before me a humanoid crocodile-like man bares his sharp teeth.

"Hey, come on guys we are guests here so behave will you? You must be Melissa, the sheriff's wife right?" A caramel skinned man with warm dark eyes as me after he soothed the others, I don't respond to his question as I round on my husband as he entered from the kitchen.

"Mel…" He starts to speak to me in a soft and soothing tone of voice as he makes his way over to me from the doorway that he was in in the hopes to cool me down before I explode at him.

"Noah what the hell is going on here?" I ask him, knowing that the answer was most likely going to be one that I didn't expect, he smiled brighter than I have seen ever since Stiles had left us.

"Stiles came home, Melissa she's home and she brought friends with her… and she also invited the Pack over for dinner." Noah says to me before he lets out a sigh, I feel as if I am now frozen still as I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes, I loved Stiles like she was my own daughter.

"She's home…" I mutter in shock, when she had disappeared, it was only thanks to both Noah and Scott that I didn't fall into the same dark depression that Noah had fallen into. It only get worse when I had found out that my own son had played the biggest role in her disappearance.

"Yes." My husband says as he pulls me into a hug… because of Scott's negligence, my daughter had felt unwanted in our home, in town and so she left. For a little while, she kept in contact with us but then suddenly she was gone, no more calls, no letters, nothing… she was just gone.

"Where is my baby girl?" I ask as I have to see her and now, Noah smiles down at me as he points at the kitchen and I feel my lips quirk up into a smile at how obvious that should have been.

"It should had been obvious." Noah lightly jokes as no matter what Stiles was, and always will be, a caretaker to those considered family and friends. The kitchen was her domain, the place that she had felt safest and to honor her, I had made sure that it was always in tip-top shape.

"Does she know about us being married?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone, he raises one back at me as if I am crazy for asking that in the first place and maybe I am.

"She's Stiles, of course she knows." I nod as I let that sink in, taking a deep breath I look up at him with a small amount of fear in my eyes and so he pulls me in close to him once again.

"How did she take the news of us being married?" I ask him with a light but nervous tone in my voice unsure of the answer since my son is the reason she left Beacon Hills in the first place.

"Her and Scott had tried to get us together for years, remember? She was ecstatic once she knew so get in there." He encourages, kissing me chastely I nod back at him, I spare a glance over at our guests before making my way into the kitchen to greet my step-daughter after all this time.

"Stiles is that you?!" I ask in shock as what I found… was not what I had expected, not at all what I had expected to see when I entered the kitchen. Her long mahogany hair has platinum blonde highlights running all through it and the ends are also dyed a bright blue and a bright pink. Her pale skin is almost completely covered in tattoos of different shapes and sizes along with barely visible scars, her lips are painted a deep crimson, and she was thin. Stiles is wearing a low cut dark blue covered in diamantes crop top, a black skirt and black heels. Beside her is a little girl no older than 12, baring a striking resemblance to the caramel skinned man in my lounge room.

"Mama McCall! I had missed you just as much!" Stiles says smiling as she pulls me into a tight hug, my throat clenched with tears that I refuse to let fall and I hugged the girl back just as tightly.

"We missed you too, honey. I'm so sorry, Scott should've known better and if he had…" I trail off gaining a light hum from Stiles before she pulls away from the hug to turn off the stove.

"Zoe, go tell your daddy and Ricky to set the table, yea?" She asks the little girl before us with a soft and loving tone and it's not heard to see that in some ways she is still the same Stiles.

"Okay, Aunt Harley." The preteen responded to her before running from the room to do as she was asked I raise an eyebrow at the young woman before me interested to find out more.

"Why did she just call you Harley?" I ask with a curious tone on my voice just as Stiles smirks up at me with a wicked grin in her face before she bows as if this is the first time we are meeting.

"Hi I'm Dr. Harleen Quintzel, pleased to make your acquaintance." She says to me and I can feel my brows raise a bit higher in curiosity… what had happen these past few years I wonder?

"Somehow, I feel like that there's a story behind that one." I say and I notice that the smile on her lips saddened a little, Stiles hand drifting to caress the handle of the gun that is at her side.

"You have no idea." She says before she lets out a soft but sad sigh as I help her with plating up.

(Scott's P.O.V)

"Why are we at the Sheriff's house again?" Corey asks as we pull up into the drive only to notice a car that we haven't seen before parked there… who else can be here besides us, I wonder?

"We are at the Sheriff's house to find out why he had called us over for dinner and to see if it's a supernatural threat that needs our help Corey. So that's why." Malia reminds him with an eye roll just as I cut the engine before we get out of the car and all head up towards the front door.

"Wait don't you smell that?" Peter asks with a low voice so I take a small sniff of the air and realise that there are six people that we don't know in the house with the Sheriff and my mum.

"He's right, there are six unknown people in there… is this why we were texted to come over? To help them with these people?" Liam asks and it should have set my hackles on end, especially since each of the unknown scents within the house before us carry the coppery tang of blood.

"Maybe?" Lydia asks us with an unsure tone of voice but I feel as if I'm frozen in place and can't move a single muscle in my body as I catch the seventh scent in the group within the house.

"Scott? You feeling ok there buddy?" Hayden asks me and she sounds worried but I don't answer her as I focus solely on the seventh scent coming from within the house. It was sweetened by insanity and tainted with blood, but it was no less familiar to me, it's a scent that I know just as well if not more as the scents of each and every member of my pack that is here with me.

"Scott, you're starting to scare us a little." Kira says but I don't listen… That scent is the one that I had selfishly yearned for since that night in the rain and mourned the loss of every single day ever since. The door suddenly swings opens and the scent hits me like a slap in the face, once my eyes met light brown ones I take a step back in shock as I was sure that I wouldn't see her again.

"Stiles…" I mutter as the fight plays over in my head again now that I am looking at her for the first time in ten long and rather painful years of not knowing if she was still alive at all.

"Hello Scott… Derek long time no see." She says to us in a soft and hypnotizing tone of voice just as a dangerous smirk makes is way onto her lips.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5 Dinner

(Harley's P.O.V)

I move out of the way to let them in after I close the door behind them, I thought it would hurt if I saw the pack again after what they did to me… but for most of the pack it just isn't there.

"Stiles is that really you? I knew the sheriff said you were coming home but…" Jordan trails off in shock and I give him a sweet smile as he most likely doesn't know the full truth on why I left.

"Yeah it's really me Parrish… it's me." I say to him with a light childish giggle in my tone of voice as I take in everyone's rather shocked expressions at the sight of the new and improved me.

"Wow…" Scott and both Derek mutter under their breaths in complete awe causing me to notice and rather bitterly that Derek dares to have the same eye colour as my beloved Mista J. I can feel a smirk lift the corner of my lips up as I see that their eyes slowly skate down my pale frame.

"You're looking very alive for a dead person, Stiles." Peter comments silkily and I snort in reply to him as I cross my arms over my chest and stare back at him with a sad expression on my face.

"I am so sorry to disappoint the ever great Peter Hale." I start to say sounding really sad about the fact then I finish my sentence sarcastic as fuck before I lead them all further into the house.

"Stiles you should have let me open the door." My father says from his place leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and I give him a soft sweet smile that I know he will give into.

"What can I say, I wanted to see them after all this time." I tell him and I am sure that he knows who I mean by that, I can't deny that I had really missed that one person more than the rest.

"Sure… anything you say Stiles." My father says with a sigh leaving him as he stands up away from the wall before he goes off to find and tell Melissa that the pack is now here most likely.

"Tell Mama McCall that I want to talk with her later will you?!" I quickly call out after him before he is too far out of hearing range and I notice that the pack look at each other a bit uncertain.

"So you know that your father is now married to Scott's mother? And you don't have a problem with it?" Malia asks me with a nervous tone at what I would do and I give her a large smile.

"Why would I? Scott and I have been trying to get them together for years." I say with a duh tone of voice and a shrug of the shoulder, Rick met me as I enter the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

"No wonder your dad wants us to eat outside. Are they all friends of yours?" He asks me with his arms crossed over his chest and I can tell that he mentally going over the pack before him.

"More like victim hopefuls than anything else." I say with a childish grin on my face that has most of the pack worried… Scott doesn't seem worried maybe thanks to his unlocked memories?

"Harls…" He starts to scold me with a light frown on his face and I bring my hand up in an 'I surrender' pose in the hopes of defusing him as I want to wait until later to cause trouble.

"Kidding, kidding… maybe." I say grinning before he can say anything my dad and Melissa come into the room, I give Melissa a hug that she returns before she pulls back to look at the pack.

"Your father had said that you wanted to talk with me, honey? What is it, what's wrong?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow as I give her a small nod with a soft frown on my red lips.

"After dinner with just the two of us, please?" I ask her with a soft sad tone in my smooth voice.

"Alright then after dinner." She agrees and I know I can always count on her to listen to me.

"You better get out here before Croc decides to polish everything off." Floyd calls out from the backyard causing me to look over my shoulder with a large and vicious grin at the whole pack.

"C'mon ex-friends, let's go and meet my new friends." I say the pack moved to follow after me, Melissa and Rick but Lydia stopped them grabbing my arm and I can tell that she's pissed.

"Stiles! You have been gone for almost a decade! You didn't leave a note, you didn't call and now you have enough nerve to…" I cut her off by pulling out my gun and place it next to her neck loaded and ready to be fired through her thick skull and I will if she doesn't stop yelling at me.

(Scott's P.O.V)

We all stare in shock as Stiles cut Lydia off by pressing a loaded gun to her throat, a wide unnerving smile on her crimson lips. This is Stiles, the same one that wanted to be like sisters with Lydia, the same Stiles that had always done what she could to protect our pack from danger.

"Stiles…" Hayden asks with a scared tone of voice as Stiles is now holding a gun to Lydia's head, just under her chin with her truly beautiful light brown eyes gleaming awfully cold and dark.

"Shhh, ya excite me when ya talk like that. Might jerk the wrong way then ya would be minus a head." She giggles rather sinfully, leaning forward till their lips are only a hairbreadth apart.

"Stiles… please…" Lydia starts talking but the dark and cruel look in Stiles brown eyes stops her from continuing her train of thought out of fear that Stiles might accidently pull the trigger.

"You're not the boss of me, Lyds. You and Malia both let Scott kick me out, out of the pack…" She starts to say and I feel my guilt eat at me again at her words before I notice Corey step forward.

"But you had killed Donovan!" Corey says seemingly forgetting at the moment that Theo had later been proven a liar, I notice that Derek shoots him a look before grabbing ahold of Stiles.

"A little rough there Derek." Stiles laughs out as I feel a growl in the back of my throat at sight of him touching her… Derek ignores her as he rips the gun from her hands and throws it aside. Before he could speak or have a go at her another gun can be heard, followed by another after it.

"Let her go and nobody gets hurt." The voice that speaks is cold and harder than steel, its owner stood in the walk way separating the Kitchen and the living room. They have two slim black pistols aimed at Derek with frightening accuracy that have us all a bit more frightened than before.

"I would do as he says if I were you…" Stiles giggles out once again before she looks over at me and sends me a wink that has me blushing. I turn to face the gunman, somehow I know if he decides to fire than he wouldn't miss and Derek would be dead before any of us could move.

"Quiet…" Derek says to her, I notice that his grip gets a little bit tighter but Stiles doesn't care as the man from before stood off to the side with an exasperated expression on his face.

"It's our first day in town and you are going to commit a murder in the Sheriff's own living room… Really Floyd?" He deadpans earning a loud and rather joy filled cackle from Stiles's lips as she manages to dances out of Derek's grip only to place a placating hand on the gunman's arm.

"C'mon, no killing anyone till we get outside." He snorts with an eye roll then nods, sending us all a dark look before looping his arm with Stiles to lead her outside where their friends wait.

"You coming or not?" The gunman calls to us and we follow, feeling more confused than most of us ever remember being in our… former pack mate's presence. Hopefully there will be no more surprises tonight, coming especially from her but this is Stiles so of course there will be.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Sir, we found her." Mad blue-green eyes snap up away from the large and very deadly collection of knives spread out before their owner at the moment. His dark gaze pierces his lowly goon with a soul searing stare and never had Taylor Kingsfield felt so uncomfortable than he did now.

"Where?" He asks as Taylor and a second thug stare into the eyes of the Clown Prince before them scared out of their minds. On a good day his stare is unsettling but meeting the stare of the man when he is without his queen… it's utterly and completely terrifying. There is no sanity at all in that dark and murderous gaze of his, none of the man's trademarked mal-humor either.

"You see sir…" The second thug starts talking before he is shot scaring Taylor even more than he was mere moments before. There is only madness, possession and an all-consuming need to get what is his back where it belongs with him in his gaze. It made Taylor hope that whenever they were reunited that they wouldn't be separate again. No one should ever be subjected to Joker when he was unhappy, pissed and generally without his Harley around at all to calm him.

"Where is she?" The Joker growls out, and for a moment he swore that his eyes flashed red but that was impossible. Red eyes didn't exist… Did they? Swallowing thickly, he found himself hoping it was a trick of light as the Joker is scary enough without having any type of super power.

"In a small town called Beacon Hills, Sir. Tracers say that she had arrived there… about eight hours ago in fact." They become red once again, it wasn't a trick of the light the Joker is furious.

"Why wasn't I told eight hours ago?!" He roars out in anger and Taylor falters back a little scared that the joker will kill him if he is too close to the murder loving criminal standing before him.

"The analysts wanted to be sure," He stammers, trembling slightly as the Joker watches him with a slightly narrowed gaze but doesn't attack... yet that is. "She is at the sheriff's house."

"Have the jet prepped. Now." The clown growls out dangerously. "I want to be there yesterday." Taylor nods and quickly flees, heart racing in his chest. Maybe he should take his mother's advice and get a real job, he hears that Uncle James had openings in his bar at the moment.

(Scott's P.O.V)

"Let's eat!" Stiles says with a smile as we're all outside around two tables that's been put together to seat us all, the pack is on one side and Stiles with her new friends are on the other side.

"This has bugged me since we first meet, there has to be more to you then you're craziness?" The Aussie asks her and Stiles's new friends all agree with him as she gives him a teasing grin.

"You mean besides me being quite vexing? But yes I'm what is known as a chimera." She says with a laugh before Malia could open her mouth… she's a chimera I had thought she was a Siren?

"What do you mean by that I thought you were human, like me?" Mason asks her confused along with the rest of us, Stiles gives us a disarming smile with a soft look in her light brown eyes.

"No I was never purely a human, Mason… I was born as a vampiric Siren but my vampire powers are supressed until my true mate realise his mistakes and apologises to me." She says with a shrug of the shoulders… why do I have a feeling that there is more to that this little tale of hers?

"There is more to this then that isn't there Stiles? With you there is always more." My mum says with a small fond smile at her and Stiles gives mum a soft smile in return with a nod as well.

"Yeah there is, thanks to the Nogitsune possessing me I learned that I gained fox like abilities… an _'accident'_ with some chemicals later with the last thing I touched being a werewolf, I became a chimera but I'm not a full one I still need my true mate to apologise then I'll be whole." Stiles says to us with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders to the collected shock of the whole group.

"Do you know who your true mate even is? How do any of us know what you say is true or not? It could all be one big lie, Stiles." Malia asks her with a raised eyebrow that has most of the pack agreeing with her words, Stiles narrows down her eyes in thought and I fear for the outcome.

"You want proof Malia? I'll give you proof." Stiles says with a smug tone of voice as she is covered in a mist and once the mist is gone our eyes widen once again in shock at the sight before us.

"Stiles… you look like a goddess." Derek mutters out loud, Stiles has nine long fox tails that match her hair, wolf ears that also match her hair and sharp claws. She has scales around her eyes and on the back of her hands that look like soft tattoos, slits in her eyes and sharp canine fangs.

"It's a little late for complements of any kind coming from you, sourwolf." Stiles says with a grin as she uses the nickname she came up with for Derek before she returns back to normal.

"Let's eat as I'm hungry." The one that looks like a large humanoid croc says with a grin before we all start to eat, allowing us to think over the new info that we were just told about Stiles.

"Alright since I want to have some of the food that Zoe and I cooked all afternoon." Stiles says with an eye roll at the large Croc like man before she leans over to get some of the food.

( **Half Way Through Dinner** )

Despite its tense start dinner has become a rather lively affair between the two groups, Stiles flits around as if she hadn't threatened to kill Lydia earlier and is generally acting like… Stiles.

"I swear if we had meet earlier you could have helped me with some big paydays." Floyd says to Stiles with a short disbelieving shake of his head at her before he takes another mouthful of his drink.

"I doubt you would have been willing to split any of that payday with me." Stiles says, the Squad her new friends are all very lively as well exchanging stories that we weren't entirely sure about.

"…So just as I was about to walk out with my bags in hand the Flash comes and mails me over to the gang here where we saved the whole world." George says gaining many eye rolls from the Squad before us, while the Sheriff, Melissa, and Peter chatted quietly amongst each other.

"You had got Slipknot killed right off the bat remember George?" Stiles laughs as the night winds down though, I am sure our questions all come flooding back. Mainly when she trails off in the middle of a sentence and stare at the sky with a lost expression on her truly beautiful face.

"You ok?" Her friend Floyd who is also known as Deadshot asks as he nudges her and sends her a concerned look which she would waved off with a soft smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise you." She will tell him everytime with an off handed wave of the hand but I am sure that everyone around the large dinner table can agree on that it is one huge lie.

"If you say so." George says to her in a soft tone of voice before trailing off not really sure on how to finish the sentence, I watch with worry in my eyes she's always kept her pain to herself.

"Hey Peter, I have a question for you." We all turn to her as she speaks with a strange glint now dancing in her eyes that has most of us worried about what she could be planning to do next.

"Yes, Stiles?" He replies to her question with a weary tone unsure of what she's gonna ask him, it seems that not even the squad knows what Stiles is going to ask from the looks on their faces.

"Did you ever tell the pack you had a twin brother?" She asks and his eyes seem to widen in shock to her question and it looks as if he doesn't really know how to answer that properly.

"No, I don't think he did." A new darker and crueller voice speaks up coming from the doorway and I sadly see that her head whips around with her eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Puddin' is that you?" She asks with a soft almost disbelieving tone of voice with her hands coming up to cover her mouth in shock while Peter's eyes widen unbelievably wide at the voice.

"Alex?" He asks in shock as he turns around in his seat to face the owner of this new and rather dark voice that seems to take all of Stiles attention from the rest of us and place it on himself.


	6. Talking With Mama McCall

Chapter 6 Talking With Mama McCall

(Harley's P.O.V)

Most people often forgot that I am every bit as insane as my lover perhaps even more so with what's going on in my head and with what I truly am. I am the brains behind the more daring and dangerous stunts that the Joker pulls off and I'm often the first one to draw blood in a fight.

"Harls… you ok?" I hear Floyd ask but I don't answer him as unlike my partner, I don't discriminate in my choice of victim, everyone is a subject to my madness, even those that are close to me.

"Stiles, sweetie?" My father asks a little worried as most of the time, my insanity is hidden behind innocuous smiles and barbed words but right now it is on full display for everyone to see.

"Now Harls…" My hazel brown eyes are blazing and full of both fury and pain as I lunge at the Clown Prince of Gotham, my fist slamming into his face cutting off what he was going to say.

"You fucking bastard!" I scream out as I ram my fist into his face again before he could get a word in edgewise, I can feel my eyes change into slits along with my anger but I don't fucking care.

"Stiles…" I hear Scott mutter softly under his breath in pure heartache at the sight of me like this… maybe it's thanks to his regained memories but that doesn't stop me from what I am doing.

"You left me! You left me! You left me!" I snarl out at the Prince of Gotham's underworld as my words become intermixed with broken sobs, and tears streaming down my pale cheek.

"Oh baby…" My father mutters unsure on what to do as I go to hit Joker once again but he grabs ahold of my fist, his eyes flashing a burning crimson as mine return to normal for now.

"Calm down." He lightly snarls down at me causing most people out in the yard with us to take a step back while Scott, my father and Derek all decide to take a step towards us instead.

"You left!" I snarl out at him as I try to fight against his grip on my wrist, I notice that both Scott and Derek are trying not to growl out at Mista J and I mentally smile at Scott's behaviour.

"Calm DOWN!" The Joker repeats with another growl in his voice and eyes glowing red for a brief second as he tightens his grip on me a little more all the while I glare at him mutinously.

"You had promised me not to leave." I tell him with a soft barely there growl lacing my words.

"I came back." He growls back in reply and I snort with an eye roll as if that made it all better.

"You came back." I sneer for a moment my eyes flash a dark dangerous colour and I can hear almost everyone's shocked intake of breathe as I am sure that they remember what it means.

'They always come back… that doesn't mean that they had never left.' What's left of the Nogitsune whispers darkly in my ear and I bare my teeth in agreement. Something in my lovers eyes seem to soften just a fraction as he released my fist to cup my jaw in a bruising grip instead.

"I meant it when I said that you are 'mine'. I don't abandon what's mine… unlike some." His gaze glides over the group around us until they find his brother, his nephew and unknowingly Scott.

"Doesn't mean you didn't break your promise to begin with." I sneer up at him gaining a low growl from him in return before he yanks me closer until our lips are a mere hairsbreadth apart.

"And? I came back." He growls cruelly while I stare at him, then I grin a wide unnerving grin my eyes wide and unblinking and most likely creeping most of the pack out even a little bit.

"You, left." I respond he drops my face with a glare and turns to the others, grinning.

(Joker's P.O.V)

"Nephew! Brother! So nice to see you again." I greet them with faux enthusiasm, though my eyes narrow as I notice the both of them along with the young Alpha watching 'my' mate worried.

"Stiles are you ok?" The young Alpha of the group before us asks her and she waves him off with a light smile on her lips but he still looks a little bit worried… I don't know why though.

"That's nothing compared to the Dread Doctors or a fucking Hellhound." She says to them, her little mood will come to pass with time and she will be back to behaving herself once again.

"If you say so Stiles…" My brother, what a funny thought after so long without my family and my nephew 'Uncle Alex, did you really make Uncle Peter chase after a rabbit' are watching her. They both seem to have a mixture of awe and longing in their eyes and it is making my hackles rise.

"Mista J." Harley sighs softly under her breath as I fight not to snarl out at the pair of them as they have no fucking idea of who they are now dealing with. No longer am I Alexander Hale, the mischievous younger twin of Peter Hale and the youngest of the three Hale siblings.

"Uncle Alex…" Derek mutters in shock at the sight of me, I am now the demon of Gotham, the Lord of the underground my name is spoken thorough the city in whispers and fear. My crazy and psychotic laugh is known to all that hear it as an omen of Hell itself. I have no place in my life to play happy family with them, especially after they let that crazy bitch take me away. Peter steps forward, his gaze darting between Harley and me like he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Alex." He repeats and I can almost believe the longing in his voice… Almost.

"Peter. You look very well… for a dead man that is." I say to him with a raised eyebrow and Harley let's out a light scoff with her arms crossed over her chest as she looks off to the side.

"I got better." My twin brother responds to me snarkily, although the bite was rather lacking but that might be due to the shock of seeing me standing here alive and well after all this time.

"That's something you both seem to have in common." Harley mutters still in a rather sour mood from what had just happened before as I let out a small sigh at her rather stubborn behaviour.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." I tell her as I signal for Frost to bring in the only thing that can get her out of this really sour mood of hers, her eyes light up when we hear three laughing barks.

"Sciles, Mugen and Theo! Oh Puddin' you bought my babies with you!" She squeals out happily as her three pet hyenas come running in through the house and nuzzle up against her legs.

"They would not stop whining as they seemed to miss you as well." I tell her before she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek. I notice that the sheriff had stepped forward, tired of being left out of the conversation it seems as he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

(Melissa's P.O.V)

"Who are you?" Noah asks this stranger while Stiles lets go of them and kneels down to get closer with the three hyenas that seem to be treated more like large dogs instead of wild animals.

"Noah Stilinski, heard you made Sheriff how awful, I am The Joker." He says earning a roll of the eyes from Stiles before she gets up and dusts herself off, she turns to face Noah with a smile.

"He's my lover, dad…" She trails off as I notice that she looks over at me out the corner of her eye slightly and knowing Stiles for as long as I have that means she wants to have our talk… now.

"Stiles, honey why don't we have that talk you wanted? You can even bring your pets with you if you want." I ask and she nods her head before making her way over to me with her hyenas close behind her, just as we are about to enter the house she pauses and looks over at the others.

"I'll be just inside talking with Melissa so play nice and I'll be back out soon." She says to the large group before we head inside and enter her old room that isn't that far from the backyard.

"Alright dear… what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" I ask her as we take a seat on her bed and I notice that tears start to weld up in the corner of her eyes about to spill over.

"Oh, Melissa I knew it would hurt to see Scott after ten years but not like this!" She says to me as she lets her masks slowly come down and hugs onto me while hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Oh Stiles, sweetie it's alright…" I say with a soft tone of voice as I try and sooth her by running my hand down through her hair while the three Hyenas whimper and rub against her legs.

"When the Joker died I had thought that I was able to slip back into Scott's life since he has his memories back so I could cause chaos between the pack. But since Mista J is alive and here I just don't know what to do! I love Mista J I really do love him but…." She trails off with more tears in the corner of her eyes and I give her a soft smile as I understand what she is trying to say.

"But you love Scott more as he is your true mate and has been ever since you two were little children when it was you guys against the world." I finish her train of thought with a soft smile and she nods her head as I hug her… oh Scott you shouldn't have turn your back on her.

"What am I to do Mama McCall?" She asks me with a soft and sad tone as she allows her hyenas up onto the bed with her and they cuddle with her… this isn't the strong Stiles I know.

"You can use that brilliant mind of yours and make Scott realise that he shouldn't had kicked you out and to be the Alpha that he is and fight for you." I say and I can see that she is thinking it over before her lips curl up into that insane grin of hers and I know that I have gotten through.

"Oh that will be fun to watch!" She giggles as one of the hyenas make their way over to my and gives me a soft sad whimper, Stiles notices and her insane grin softens into a small smile.

"So when did you get three pet Hyenas?" I ask her as I slowly reach out and start to stroke through the fur of the one before me while the other two nuzzle up against her even more now.

"Not that long before I had managed to convince Mista J that I loved him and that he wasn't going to get rid of me that easily. I was invited to a large party when I found two hyena pups that where experimented on, that's when Mista J showed up to cause some terror. In all that terror I had manage to steal the pups, nurse them to health and they've been with me ever since." She says with a smile as she gives the two with her a scratch behind the ear… that only explains two.

"What about the third?" I ask her as the one with me lets out some more whimpers, Stiles motions for them to come over to her, she gives them a hug and a scratch behind the ear as well.

"The Joker had got him for me about four years ago now… it was rather unexpected I have to say that but I still love him just as much as the other two." She says with a soft smile and I see that the upset Hyena is now much more content then before and is no longer whimpering.

"What are their names if you don't mind me asking that is?" I ask her rather curious to know them.

"They're all male… the oldest is Sciles he has melted chocolate eyes, dark red front paws and his underbelly in a soft white that fades into the rest of his fur. Next is Mugen he has bright blue eyes, a light silver tip on his tail and just under his right ear is a dark infinity sign. Theo's the baby he has gold eyes, is slightly smaller than the other two and has three claw marks down his side." She says with a sigh and I nod lightly as I think over the three names that she had just told me.

"Ok… I understand the first two in a sense but what's the meaning behind the last name? Sciles is yours and Scott's names put together, Mugen is forever in Japanese but Theo? I don't understand why you would use that name since…" I trail off feeling rather confused by the name choice that she had picked for the last hyena since Theo is the whole reason that she was kicked out.

(Kira's P.O.V – **At the same time as the talk between Stiles & Melissa**)

"I'll be just inside talking with Melissa so play nice and I'll be back out soon." Stiles says to us as she and Melissa go inside to have their talk, once they are inside I turn back to face the group.

"What have you been up to lately brother?" Peter asks his twin with a raised eyebrow and I have a bad feeling about all of this… Alex looks over the whole pack once more glaring at all of us.

"Who out of you do I need to thank?" He ask instead of answering his brother making us all slightly nervous and even more on edge then we were when he had arrived here moments before.

"Thank us? Why would you need to thank any of us for something that we didn't do?" Hayden asks with a raised eyebrow at him with most of the pack all agreeing with her words on that.

"Which one of you sad pathetic little morsels had dared to kick Harley out?" He asks with a grin as he looks over the pack once again and I can feel Scott tensing up next to at Alex's words.

"Why do you want to know Alex?" Peter asks his brother with a suspicious look in his eye and Alex laughs loud and with his head thrown back as if he was just told the greatest joke in the world.

"Don't worry brother, I won't do anything to the person I just want to thank them as without their help then I never would had found my dear Harley Quinn." He says still grinning that wide grin of his and I grab a hold of Scott's hand to keep him place from doing something really stupid.

"Her name is Stiles." Derek growls at his uncle as his eyes glow a bright blue, Alex looks down at him rather amused but I can see in the depth of his eyes there is a little bit of anger lurking.

"Jealous that I've gotten closer to her then you ever have, nephew?" He asks with a mocking tone in his voice as Noah frowns lightly at the scene before us but he doesn't do anything yet.

"Why would I ever be jealous of you?" Derek growls out and after the two go back and forth a few more times we hear footsteps coming this way with the sound of three laughing hyenas.

"Everyone playing nice in here? I don't have to sick Theo onto anyone now do I?" Stiles says with a large grin on her lips as she looks us all over with those sharp and calculating eyes of hers.

"Really Stiles, you know that no one in their right mind would go against you." Melissa says with a pointed look at Scott and I swear if he had a pair of visible wolf ears they'd be lying flat.

"Even then, you have to want a death wish to go against Harley." Rick says from his seat with a light laugh leaving him as most of the squad agree with what he said along with Alex as well.

"What can I say? I just demand respect form those that are below me." Stiles says with a shrug of the shoulders, I notice Jordan look at her with a curious look in his eyes… what is he thinking?

"Why you leave Stiles? It was just so sudden and I was just really getting to know you." He asks her and most of the pack all look over at Stiles with regret and sorrow in the expressions.

"So none of you had told him the full reason on why I had left?" She asks us with a cruel grin on her lips that remind me of the time she was possessed by the nogitsune… that is not good.

"What does she mean by that? Lydia what haven't you guys told me about the reason of Stiles leaving town?" Jordan asks us with a confused look before he turns to face his wife Lydia.

"Well you see Parrish my _'best friend'_ over here had kicked me out of the pack that we built together for killing someone in self-defence. All thanks to some alpha-wannabe chimera that had wanted to kill him and bring back Void to make himself a real werewolf." She says with a wide and insane smile that has Jordan taken back slightly in shock before he turns to glare at Scott.

"Why would you do that to her? She was the Robin to your Batman, Scott!" He asks our Alpha and I notice that Alex seems to make a face at the mention of Batman and Robin as Stiles giggles.

"She's a lot prettier than boy wonder. Sweeter too, almost like candy." He says with a laugh as I turn to face him full on, horror in my eyes as the realization of who he really is dawns on me.

"You're the Joker." He grins at me savagely as I feel my blood begin to run cold from that grin.

"Guilty as charged." I look over the others, knowing that I was the only one in the pack that follows the underworld… you never know when it just might come in handy, just like today it seems.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Liam asks but I don't answer him as each of Stiles' new friends including Stiles herself had all set off alarm bells in my mind when we first saw them and now I know why.

"Oh the fox figured it out!" Stiles laughs out gleefully, they're all familiar and not for good reasons either why did Stiles have to make friends with a group like this? The sheriff is hosting some of the nastiest criminals you can ever find in the underground and he doesn't even know it.

"Killer Croc, Deadshot, Boomerang, Enchantress, and… Harley Quinn. The worst of the worst, all of you are supposed to be in prison right now." I say as Stiles lets out another crazed giggle.

(Scott's P.O.V)

My eyes widen in shock at what Kira said about the group that Stiles made friends with, am I the reason for her finding comfort in the bad guys since she could no longer trust the good?

"We were released early for good behaviour." She tells us as Mason frowns sadly in thought and Derek takes a step forward, practically radiating disappointment at what she just told us.

"Prison? Stiles what the hell have you been doing all these years?" He asks her and Stiles's pet hyena's all growl out at him… more to the point the smallest with gold eyes tries to bite him.

"Oh, you know Murder, extortion, racketeering, terrorism. The works, you should try it sometime it would be really fun." She says smirking at him with a shrug, I watch as Alex wraps an arm around her waist and I can feel jealously claw at my insides at the sight as that should be me and her.

"What the hell, Stiles. You know better!" Hayden says to her, yes she might know better but she can do what she likes as she is no longer a part of the pack and I doubt that she will return.

"Less preaching please." The Joker says as he makes a face at Hayden's words, Stiles moves out of Alex's embrace and takes a few steps towards us with a thoughtful look in her brown eyes.

"Coming from the man dressed like a clown, why don't you crawl back to your circus?" Lydia sniffs out rather scornfully as she sneers at him gaining Stiles's attention back onto her once again.

"Careful Lyds I might let 'Theo' bite you as he is rather aggressive you know… He's always been rather feisty even before I got him a few years ago." Stiles says as Theo makes his way to her side and lets out a low growl, there's something about that Hyena that isn't right... but what is it?

"He's the smallest one of the three, wouldn't it make sense if it was either Mugen or Sciles that attacked?" Peter asks her from his seat as she lets out a sinful but knowing giggle to his question, I know that I recognise the name Sciles from somewhere and I remember where I heard it!

 _(Flashback)_

 _Stiles and I are out in her backyard, I watch her as she uses her Siren voice on the birds and butterflies, she has them acting as if this is normal to do… it's just like a real life Disney film._

" _If you could have any animal in the world as a pet what would it be and what would you name it?" I ask her as I continue to watch what she has the animals doing around us, she looks over at me and after she let the animals go and they all fly away as she takes a seat right next to me._

" _I would have a pet hyena and I would name him Sciles! What about you Scotty boy?" She says with a smile on her face that makes her eyes glow softly before she turns the question on me._

" _Why a hyena and why that name pacifically? Why not a dog?" I ask her instead of answering and she lies back on the grass to look up at the sky with that cute thoughtful look she always has._

" _Really Scott? A normal dog? I don't want you to feel as if I'm replacing you… I want a hyena because it's an animal that not many would think that would make a good pet." Stiles says with a raised eyebrow at the beginning and I playfully shove her in the arm about the dog remark._

" _And the name? Why would you name it Sciles?" I ask her again as she only answered one part of my question, she gives me a 'are you an idiot' look as she sits up straight right next to me._

" _I would name him that because Sciles is a blend of our names Scott and Stiles together." She says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world, her dad makes his way over to us both._

" _Come on you two inside for food and Scott your mother will be here to pick you up soon." He says as Stiles and I get up off the ground and follow him back into the house for some beloved food._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"I see you finally got your wish about having a pet Hyena that's called Sciles, huh." I say to her and she smiles at me with a wide grin but she has a softer, gentler look in her light brown eyes.

"Always stating the obvious aren't ya Scotty?" She says with a soft sweet tone as her lover's arm tighten around her waist a little bit as he watches me with an intrigued gaze in his dark eyes.

"I guess you've rubbed off onto me after so many years of friendship." I say with a soft smile on my lips at her that she returns with her own wide grin and her gaze soften ever so slightly.

"I guess I have Scotty…" She mutters softly and for a moment it feels as if everything is back to normal between the two of us once again. If the fight had never happened, she wouldn't be with Derek's second uncle and there would be a real chance of her staying and us being together.

"Not that this isn't fun but we need to be getting back to Gotham." The Joker says sounding bored breaking the silence of the group, everyone turns to look at him with different levels of shock.


	7. Void & Theo

Chapter 7 Void & Theo?

(Harley's P.O.V)

"What do ya mean by that Mista J? I haven't seen my father in ten years and now that I have the chance to spend some time with him you want us to just up and leave this crazy town?" I ask him as the rest of the pack looks on at us in confusion as well… his eyes gain an interested look.

"How can this town be crazy besides that bitch Kate burning my home?" He asks and I give him a dark pointed grin that has most of the group worried as they take another step away from us.

"Oh you know Hellhounds, people coming back from the dead, a true Alpha, possession… should I go on?" I ask him with a cheeky tone in my voice and I can see the gears in his head are turning with this new information before he faces the pack with a raised eyebrow at the lot of them.

"Really now Harley? I do say that this small town of ours has gotten much more interesting from the sound of it." The Joker says as I make a low whistle and my three hyena's come over to my side without any fuss and Theo seems to be glaring at Derek and I mentally chuckle at him.

"Oh yeah it has… Isn't that right Theo?" I agree before I stroke my youngest hyena with a grin as I just wait for someone to put the pieces together without Melissa telling them all the truth.

"Why are you asking your youngest Hyena as if they are a person that can perfectly understand you?" Mason asks me with a raised eyebrow looking a little confused, Theo nudges into my hand and I give him a small slight nod of the head, he lets out a sad but soft whimper in reply.

"So… what has been happening since I've been away and haven't kept an eye on you all?" I ask dodging his question to the confusion of most of the rather large group right here before me.

"We had to deal with ghost riders and then Gerard wanted to kill all supernatural creatures but other than that it's been rather quiet around here without you're constant noise." My father says with an amused smile on his lips and I just raise my eyebrow at him in reply… ghost riders?

"How did you find out that the ghost riders were here? They take people and your memories of them, so…?" I ask and most of them look over at me as if I should not know that information so I give them a fox like grin that has most of them looking rather guilty and they all should be.

"It's a rather long story that I doubt you want to listen to at the moment." Malia says with a rather nervous tone as I look between her and The Joker before I give her a really devious look.

"Mista J, did you know that you have a third niece besides Laura and Cora?" I ask him with a sweet and caring tone of voice that gains me a few glares from the other three Hales that at with us.

"What are you talking about Harls?" Joker asks me with a raised eyebrow that has sent many people either running or wishing that they were dead. I don't care about how the other three Hales are all glaring rather murderous at me right now, not after I was abandoned by them.

"Shut up Stiles you don't have a right to say anything." Derek growls out at me but I give him a soft smile that doesn't seem to affect him like it used to… oh well I turn to face the Joker.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow and I know after all my time with him, that when he raises his eyebrow like that it's his signal for me to continue my thoughts.

"It turns out that your dear old twin brother has a daughter of his own and she is right here with us, her name is… Malia Tate or better known as to those who know her Malia Hale." I tell him as I point to her still with that soft smile that has most of the pack staring at me in pure shock.

"Stiles!" All but one member of the pack growl out in anger at me but my three baby's growl out at them in return and I see that Theo is in front with the loudest snarl… he's come a long way.

"I would be careful of what any of you say around me unless you want to torn apart?" I ask the pack with a light tone of voice as if I did not just threaten any of them, as if this is the usual.

"Stiles please, I know that as much as you love to cause trouble for the pack after everything they did… but please behave just for a few moments, for me and Mel? Please." My father asks me with a soft slightly begging sigh in his voice and I nod my head with my own soft sigh escaping.

"Yes dad... I'll behave but only for you and Melisa alright." I say as he nods his head smiling, I'll behave for now so they won't see what I have planned... none of them will, not even Mista J.

"Thank you, sweetie." Melisa softly says to me with a motherly smile on her lips and a soft look in her eyes to matches with her tone. I notice that Malia and Lydia are whispering to each other and I wonder what they are all planning as they have to be up to something to get back at me.

"So Stiles why don't you tell us a bit about your life away from Beacon Hills as we can only assume that your father and Melisa kept you informed of what happened here?" Malia asks of me with a light sarcastic tone in her voice along with an equally sarcastic smile on her thin lips as well.

"It's a rather long story that I doubt you want to listen to at the moment." I copy her words from earlier and use them with a sharp and poisonous smile on my lips. My eyes look warm and inviting, she looks over at me with a narrowed down gaze in thought while the pack watches us both.

(Scott's P.O.V)

I have a bad feeling about what Malila will do in retaliation to Stiles revealing that she is a Hale and that she is Peter's child as well, Stiles doesn't look to be bothered by the gaze at all.

"Why don't you tell them about some of the things that you told me, Stiles?" The sheriff says with a smile to her and her eyes gleam and sparkle as if she has a story in mind to tell us already.

"Let's see what do I want to tell them?" Stiles lightly mocks us with a dark giggle leaving her as if she needs to think of to tell us that either she or the squad haven't already told us tonight.

"Harley what is going on through that head of yours this time?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow at her as if he isn't quite sure on what goes through her head, just like the rest of us here.

"Shouldn't you have at least some idea of what goes though her head now as you are her current 'lover'?" Derek all but sneers out the last word of his question to his though to be dead since the fire uncle across from him as we are all still sitting in the back yard of the Sheriff's house.

"Now boys there's need to fight over me…" Stiles starts to say before she lets out a soft knowing giggle at my mother's raised eyebrow at her. "…You all want to know something about your good ol' pal Stiles uh?" She asks using her old nickname, her head tiled ever so slightly and her eyes wide in wonder. I can't help but to think that things are how they use to be all those years ago when we were just teenagers in high school… before she had left both Beacon Hills and me.

"Stiles you promised that you would behave for us, remember?" Mum reminds her with a soft smile, Stiles give her a childish pout that makes the little girl Zoe laugh out rather joyously.

"I know Mama McCall… I had worked at an insane asylum called Arkham Asylum. It is very much like our very own Eichen House here in Beacon Hills." She says to my mum with a soft tone before she turns her full attention onto us with the rest of her sentence in that crazier tone of hers.

"Stiles… don't you think that would have bought some rather bad memories that you would have wanted to forget?" I ask her worried, my mother and step-dad both seem to feel the same, the pack doesn't look at anyone as they remember the pain that Stiles had went through for us.

"You had told me that you work at an Asylum but not that it was that bad." Noah frowns lightly as he says this, I notice that Alex seems to be confused about what we are talking about.

"Why would it bring up bad memories if you were never in an Asylum before we met?" Alex asks her with a tone letting us all know that he doesn't like to be left out of the loop on things.

"You really think that? How much of your past does he know about Stiles?" Lydia says first at Alex with her arms crossed over her chest before she turns to face Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

"I had only told him what my real birth name was the night before Batman took me away to Belle Rave to rot in my cell." Stiles says with an amused roll of her eyes at the red headed woman that she at one point in her life had seen as a sister like figure… her hyena's start laughing abruptly.

"How did it feel to be on the other side of those metal doors?" Malia asks with a low growl in her voice and a raised eyebrow in the hopes that she gets to Stiles a little bit but it won't work.

"It actually in some way had helped me better than you might think." Stiles says with a wide grin on her lips knowing full well that it's not what Malia had wanted to hear coming from her.

"You sure that it's not Void talking, chimera?" Malia asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as I hold my breath waiting for Stiles's reaction, she just smiles even wider at the were-coyote.

"You want to play that little game, dog?" Stiles asks as her eyes flash dangerously before her three hyenas are now in front of her snarling at Malia and I see that the squad is confused as hell.

"What does she mean by Void, Harley? What the hell is going on?" Floyd asks confused as hell and Stiles lets out a sigh and I get the feeling that she didn't want them to know just yet.

"What they mean by that Floyd, is that when I was a teen an evil fox spirit took over my body and was known as Void… so they shipped me off to Eichen to keep everyone around me safe." She explains to the squad with a light disbelieving snort and arms crossed over her chest. The smallest hyena known as Theo stands before Stiles with a smug look in his gold eyes that is familiar.

"You where possessed by a fox spirt and spent some time in an Asylum before you became my psychologist... This town has gotten even more interesting it seems." Alex mutters with a raised eyebrow and an interested tone of voice at the smirking brunette in the centre of us all.

"Anything else you want to know about your old friend that you haven't seen in ten years?" Stiles asks us with her arms in a wide spread in invitation for us to ask her another question.

"How is it that you are covered in tattoos when you fainted at Scott getting his tattoo that turned into the pack symbol?" Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow and most of the pack agreeing with her words, Stiles just grins wider at the question before turning to face me with a curious look.

"Did you tell the pack about all of our moments together or was it just the ones where it was at my expense?" She asks me and for a single moment she looked and sounded like 'my' Stiles again.

(Mason's P.O.V)

"He didn't tell us any of your special moments, I was passing by and helped him get you home that's all." Derek says with arms crossed and a pointed gaze at her that had her giggling, her three pet hyena's just start laughing as well before Theo faces me again with a large fanged grin.

"Do you believe them boys?" She asks her pets getting three growls in answer making her laugh, the youngest looks around at us with a knowing look in his gold glowing eyes… no it can't be!

"Stiles… is Theo actually Theo somehow?" I ask as I watch the young hyena grin wider along with Stiles clapping her hands together in a childish way that makes Scott's eyes soften a little.

"And Mason figures it out first! I knew you were smart!" She says with a smile before the whole pack including Scott suddenly realise what I ask and look at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Wait a moment, Stiles… why is Theo one of your beloved Hyena's? He's the whole reason behind you leaving Beacon Hills to start with! Stiles!?" Hayden says with a shocked tone while the rest of us agree with her while the brunette just grins at us with that crazy gleam in her eyes.

"Stiles… how did you really get Theo four years ago?" Mellissa asks with a worried tone with a look to match in her eyes at woman who takes a seat with her pets sitting loyally at her feet.

"What I said was true about Mista J giving me Theo as he seemed to have pissed the wrong person off while trying to find me and apologise." Stiles says as her hand goes to rest on Theo's head, knowing that her most vocal pet is the same Theo that wanted Scott dead… is unnerving.

"If he went to apologise to you, why is he now a hyena? Last time I checked he was a chimera that as you said wanted to bring back Void so that he could be Alpha of his own pack." Cory asks with a raised eyebrow and a nervous tone so he noticed the change in behaviour of Theo as well.

"You really think I was going to believe him so easily after everything? That I would forget that he stole my best friend from me!" She starts off in a calm tone before she stands up while yelling out the last part with narrowed eyes that seemed to glow a dark and rather dangerous red.

"Harley, you told me that you were bored and wanted to have some fun since he was as good as dead anyway." Alex asks the crazy woman with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, I notice that Peter is doing the same as his twin but in surprise and a little shock at his words.

"NO! He needed to be taught a lesson after all the shit he did to me so that's what I did, I'll let you come up with what I did to him to get the end result of the good boy he is now." She growls out darkly with her eyes narrowed at the pack as if the Alex didn't speak to her at all.

"Stiles… calm down please, none of us are saying that he didn't deserve what happened to him at your hand because he did." All heads turn to the voice that is speaking in a soft tone, most of us were expecting either Melissa or the sheriff to have said that but it turns out it was Scott! Stiles turns to look at him with her head tilted slightly as she seems to be thinking something over.

"That's the Scott I know." She mutters so low I am not sure if I heard her right as Theo watches us with a knowing look that seems all the more unnerving now we know who he really is.


	8. Learning New Things

Chapter 8 Leaning New Things

(Harley's P.O.V)

"That's the Scott I know." I mutter under my breath and I see that Scott's eyes soften a little bit and I know he heard me thanks to his wolf hearing, a smile tilts the corner of my lips upward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jordan asks in a confused tone of voice while I look the group sitting all around me and I have a feeling that some things are gonna come out of the dark.

"What do you think it means and you're one of the deputies of this town?" Theo says with a rather sarcastic tone, he notices my eyes on him and his ears drop along with his head in submission.

"Did… Theo just speak? He's a hyena now, how did he speak?!" Mason asks in shock along with everyone else… this will be fun, seeing how all of this will play out in the end. Theo looks up at me with a warry look and I nod my head with a grin, his ears perk up with his own grin growing.

"Yes, I am a hyena now and obviously I can still talk." He says in a sarcastic tone that reminds me a lot of the old Theo before I taught him a very important lesson for everything he did to me.

"I know that look, what you planning now?" My father asks with a sigh as my expression shifts into one of mischief that means trouble is coming and soon, I look up at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting rather late now and what I have in mind will take a while, since its Saturday tomorrow we can meet at the Reserve in the morning?" I say to the others with a thoughtful expression that is laced with a light hypnotic undertone, I see that they all think it over and seem to agree.

"Alright… we'll meet you in the morning, now where are you planning to stay the night?" Peter asks me and I grin a rather fox like grin in return that is sure to remind the pack a lot of Void.

"Well one of the last emails I got was that the Reserve was empty so the squad and I were gonna live there and if any of you have a problem with that… then fight me." I say with a rather sweet and unthreatening tone of voice before my eyes flash in a clear threat of 'do not cross me'.

"What time are you thinking of meeting up?" My father asks using a calming tone in the hope of diffusing a fight from even starting between me and the pack as he knows that one will start.

"I was thinking about nine? Unless any of you want to meet up earlier than that?" I say with a light curious tone and a shrug of the shoulders, seeing what they might choose to do now.

"Nine is a good time for us to meet you." Melissa says with a nod and a smile once they all agree on the time, I return the smile before I give my hyena's a look and they all run over to me.

"Well I better go and show you guys the reserve before it gets any later, come on." I say to the squad before I make my way to the door with my pets following after me right on my heel.

"With you being an Alpha, you will need to have a sit down with our pack to discuss the terms of your stay no matter how small… Perhaps we could discuss it tomorrow?" Peter brings up with a raised eye at his brother, Mista J nods his head in agreement after a few minutes of thought.

"Of course." Joker says to his twin brother with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face that I and a select few only ever get to see from the clown prince of Gotham's crime. I quickly make my way over to my father and Melissa to give them a hug that they return with smiles.

"Night dad, Mama McCall see you tomorrow." I say before I dash back over to where Mista J, the squad and my hyena's are all waiting for me before we make our way to the reserve for bed.

(Derek's P.O.V)

We all head to the reserve to see what Stiles wanted… last night as I laid in my bed it finally hit me full on that she's back in Beacon Hills once more. We all reach the reserve only to find that she's playing with her hyenas while my uncle and the squad all watch her not that far away.

"It looks like everyone is here, so why don't we get started?" Stiles says to us as she makes her way over with her three pets following half a step behind her. I see that Theo is the one leading the other two hyenas with a rather smug look in his dark gold eyes as he watches the pack.

"What was it that has us all meeting here this early?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest at her and a raised eyebrow, I see that most of the pack is wary of what she wants after all this time.

"Why don't we play a little game? It'll be a blast." She asks with a soft tone and her head tilted, I am sure that everyone in the pack flinched either physically or mentally at that certain phase.

"What type of game, Stiles?" Chris asks as he makes his way over to our rather large group, Stiles raises an eyebrow at the sight of Chris but shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring sort of way.

"More the merrier I always say… anyway the game is; truth and truth. If you are asked a question then you have to tell the truth and I'll know if any of you lie." She says with a grin, the pack and I all share a worried look but since we are all here we might as well play her twisted game.

"I'll go first… Why are the other two hyena's called Sciles and Mugen?" I ask with my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow interested in what the possible answer could be. Her eyes light up at the question, she slowly makes her way over to Scott with a teasing grin slipping into place.

"That is a good question you asked Sourwolf." She says with a soft giggle as she continues her way over to us, I notice that her three 'beloved' pets are all grinning at us from the sidelines.

"You gonna follow your own rules?" Corey asks her with an annoyed huff causing her grin to widen just that little bit more as she seems to be loving all of this attention that we are giving her.

"Yes the rules do apply to me as well, Sciles the oldest of the three his name is a blend of Scott and Stiles." She says as with a much softer, sweeter tone as if she is caught in a pleasant memory... her lips seem to curl slowly up into a soft smile that belonged to the old Stiles we all knew.

"What…" I turn towards the sound to find my missing uncle is glaring and growling at Scott while the younger adult doesn't seem to notice anything outside of Stiles standing before him.

"What's going through that head of her's?!" Hayden wonders shocked with no one answering her, Alex narrows his eyes at how the petite woman is acting around her childhood best friend.

"So Scotty, did ya keep it or did you throw it away?" She ask the true alpha before her with a soft and familiar tone of voice as she tilts her head in a curious move like a puppy or… like a fox.

"I kept it, couldn't bring myself to get rid of it no matter how many times that night plays over in my head." Scott answers her in a soft almost not completely there tone as if he is in a trance of some kind, Stiles seems happy with that answer as her smile widens into something warm.

"That's good to hear and thank you." She says to him with a soft tone before taking a step back and turning to face the whole group once more with a wide calculating grin in place.

"Why is it that you weren't on the dead pool when Jordan was?" Uncle Peter asks her and we all face her with a curious look in our eyes as the thought has run though all of our heads.

"What dead pool?" Uncle Alex asks as he looks around the pack with a feral growl while Stiles's grin falls into a soft smile as she must be remembering that little adventure for the pack.

"Sirens let along Vampiric Sirens were thought to be myths even among the supernatural." Stiles explains with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders but that doesn't really answer the question.

"But why though?" Liam asks her with his arms crossed over his chest and staring at her with a raised eyebrow, Stiles lets out an insane chuckle while her three hyenas laugh along with her.

"Our main power comes from our voice that is true but we can still pass as a normal human if we don't use our powers." Stiles giggles from behind her hand with an insane gleam making her hazel brown eyes glow, I see that Chris gains a thoughtful look as he takes in her words.

"Harley what have you been keeping from me?" Alex growls as said female turns to face him with an innocent look on her face. She tilts her head to the side much like a fox before its prey.

"A few small secrets from my past nothing that matters too much in the scheme of things." She says to her lover in a light tone while Theo grins up at her from his place at her feet now.

"Please, hiding the fact that you're now a chimera is not a nothing Stiles." Lydia scoffs with her arms crossed over her chest and a disbelieving look on her face as she glares at Stiles.

"Didn't you say when you got here that you had only told him your real name recently?" Malia asks the brunette with a fake thoughtful look on her face as she taps her chin with a finger.

"That's right! You kept your whole life in Beacon Hills a secret, that's not nothing." Lydia answers the coyote sarcastically before turning to face our former pack member with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, so you want to play is that it?" Stiles growls darkly with a dangerous smirk gracing her lips, Theo and her other two hyena's grin just as darkly at the pack as they stalk forward.

"Alpha? What do you want us to do?" Theo asks in a low questioning yet hopeful tone as he looks back out the corner of his eye but it wasn't to look back at Alex but to look at Stiles.

"Then let's play, don't get bite." She hisses out with a narrow gaze at us all, the three hyena's all let out laughing barks before running forward at full speed towards us, grinning widely as well.

"Move!" I call out to the pack as we all scatter out of their way in order not to get bite.

(Scott's P.O.V)

"That's enough, Mista J needs to talk with them... Alive." Stiles calls off her hyena's after what feels as if it's been hours of the chasing the pack and trying to bite or claw at any and all us. We make our way back to the house where Alex is waiting for us with a serious look in his eyes.

"Who is needed for this chat between our pack and yours?" Hayden asks as she and Liam have a child to get back to, with Lydia and Jordan having a pair of twins at home waiting for them.

"We only really need the Head Alpha or second in command to discuss this." Peter says after he thinks it over for a few seconds with his bother nodding his head in agreement with him.

"Well I'm off, I'll see you all later. Bye!" Stiles says with a cheerful tone and wave with her three pet's right on her heels along with the rest of the squad following into the main town.

"Well we need to be off, we'll talk later." Lydia and Hayden both say together before they leave the reserve along with their partners back to their children with a slight wave of the hand.

"We should get going as well, later." Corey says to us in a slightly nervous voice before him and Mason leave soon followed by Kira, Malia, my mum and the sheriff who have work.

"You should go and make sure that they all behave while we talk." Derek says as he turns to face me, I nod once before going the wat the others did to see if I can catch up the others.

"So Scott, have you seen the Star Wars films yet?" I turn around at the sudden voice to find Stiles is now standing behind me with a large Stiles's like grin on her lips and hands on her hips.

"Um… Yeah I have, I promised that I would hand I did." I say in a low tone while rubbing the back of my neck nervously and her grin turns into a wide genuinely happy smile at my answer.

"So, it's one of the greatest franchises out there right?" She asks as she makes her way towards me and places an arm around my shoulder still smiling and acting like the old Stiles again.

"Maybe… You didn't fully answer Derek what does Mugen mean?" I mutter before I face her and ask the second part, she gives me a soft smile as she seems to be pulled into a memory.

"It means forever in Japanese and I am sure you can figure out the secret meaning behind the names." She says in a soft tone that seems to get carried by the wind, I think over the names she called out Sciles before Mugen when they ran to her so that means… my eyes widen.

"It means Sciles forever." I mutter in shock I turn to face Stiles but she has continue on wards towards the town humming a light tune while skipping, I hurry after her.


End file.
